The present invention relates to security alarm systems, and more particularly to an action control process of a security alarm system, which render the security alarm system to contain an auxiliary function of monitoring or detecting human activity within the monitoring area of the security alarm system, by means of the plurality of predetermined security devices of the security alarm system, such as motion sensors, opening contacts such as door/window switches, and carpet mat sensors, etc., during both armed or disarmed condition. The present invention renders the conventional security alarm system to also work as a fully automatically control lifeguard system for specific usages such as nurse call, patient protection, senior citizen safety control, on duty supervised, time/schedule control, energy saving, prisoner activity control, etc.
Most residences and facilities have installed security alarm systems to monitor the facilities from burglars or accidents. Conventional security alarm system, such as fire alarm system or burglary alarm system, generally comprises a control system such as an alarm control panel to control a plurality of security devices, such as motion detectors for detecting human action within the monitoring areas, window sensors for detecting any damage thereof, opening contacts such as door/window switches for detecting in and out of people, carpet mat sensors for detecting people walking thereon, and alert devices including communication devices such as voice dialer and/or digital dialer and audible and visual alarm devices for providing local alarm when burglar breaks in the monitoring area. Normally the conventional security alarm system is in disarming condition. The user can switch the security alarm system to an arming condition by setting a control keypad or a remote control of the control system to activate all the security devices before the user leaves. The user can switch off (disarmed) the alarm system by setting the control keypad or remote control when the user comes back.
The most common lifeguard security device for seniors and patients is a kind of manual alert device which comprises a push call button or a pull box that locates at a reachable position for the seniors and patients to call for immediate help when the senior or patient needs immediate help. However, he or she still needs to manually operate the push call button or pull box in order to call for emergency help. Therefore, if the senior or patient gets coma during sleeping or suddenly loses conscious, he or she has no way to call for help by himself or herself.
However, it is also very difficult to have a watch guard or security guard to monitor each of the senior residences, prisoners, patients or animals twenty-four hours a day in residences or facilities such as senior apartments, prisons, hospitals, and zoos, the only alternative way is to install video cameras at as many monitoring areas as possible and send the video information to those monitors in the control center so that one security guard can monitor more than one people or animal. However, such additional video camera and monitor system is very costly while each security guard can merely monitor a limited number of monitors at the same time. Besides, it is not practical to install video camera to monitor a senior's bedroom because of privacy.